theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Silents Please
Silents Please is an episode of the show. This is the first dialogue-free episode. Plot Noah and Chickenbark have to pay their bills but unfortunatley the reason why they are unable to pay is that it was never sent due to Chickenbark licking the postage stamps. Noah rants at Chickenbark until he lost his voice. Chickenbark lost his voice too. That was when Good Morning AnimeLand aired. Jaden and Alexis announce that the AnimeLand is in the grips of four epedemics. The first one is that everyone is going colorblind. Suddenly, the background turns into shades of grey. The second one is that laryngitis is spreading; everyone's losing their voice. Also, the animation is time-traveling to the 1930s. All of a sudden, a huge eraser erases Noah and Chickenbark's animation design and changes it to a animation that was similar to the 1930s. And the last one is that pianos have been playing non-stop. After Jaden and Alexis said that the whole town will be swelent, Noah and his friends become completley mute and the episode parodies a black-and-white silent cartoon from the 1900s. Mitch goes to their house making un-usual gestures (shaking fist; pointing that him and Noah; rubbing his hands; poking his hands; and putting his finger around his neck) possibly saying that he wants money or he'll take the house away for kill them. Chickenbark spent all of the money on a toilet. But Noah had an idea. Noah and Chickenbark became apple cartmen, selling apples in the streets. A poor person comes in wanting an apple but can't pay for it. So, Noah snatches the apple and the poor person sadly walks away. Noah now happy, until Molly and her thugs steal Noah's apples and Noah and Chickenbark ran for their lives. Now, they stopped criminals from stealing an old women's money. They were about to use the money to pay Mitch off until they spot the poor person in the bakery window. So, they gave him the money but it turns out that the poor person is a con artist. Sadly and angirly, Noah and Chickenbark went home to watch TV. The door bell rang and suddenly, the background and animation were back to normal. Pianos stopped playing. When they opened the door; Mitch returned. Noah responded "Doesn't this bonehead have anything better to do?". Chickenbark and Noah realize that they can speak again. Noah and Chickenbark cried and beg to Mitch not to take their house away. That was when Mitch said that he didn't want the house. It turns out that his gestures mean that he wants Noah and Chickenbark to lend him their hand-creme since a special condition happens when boxing matches dries up his skin (mostly the neck). Then, Noah, Chickenbark and Mitch yell "What did you say?". In Good Morning AnimeLand, Jaden and Alexis announces that the epedemics are over but 2 more epedemics are coming; big ear infection and visual aid blackout. Jaden and Alexis ask if there still in air or if the director said cut. Cartoon ends. Quotes *'Noah:' No wonder why the city is threatening to kick us out of our house? (coughs) We got no money in the bank and... (coughs and tries to breathe) (in a deep voice) I'm losing my voice. *'Chickenbark:' (in a scratchy voice) That's...weird! Me too. (theme to GMA plays) *'Jaden:' Good Morning Animeland. I'm Jaden Yuki... *'Alexis:' And I'm Alexis Rhodes. *'Jaden:' (in a frog like voice) Sorry for the cliffhanger ending of "Super Alien Hero Buddies". But, we had to interrupt the cartoon for this bulletin. The AnimeLand is in the grips of two epedemics. *'Alexis:' (in a soft voice) First, everyone is going colorblind. *(background deeps to grey) *'Jaden:' And were also getting laryngitis. That's right; everyone's losing their voice. *'Alexis:' Animation's have been timetraveling to the 1930s. *'Jaden:' And pianos have been playing non-stop. That's right; unable to stop. *'Jaden and Alexis:' (almost completley losing their voices) Soon the whole town will be.......SSSSSSSSSSSSSS.....swelent! *'Noah:' (mouthing) Swelent? *'Noah:' WHAT DID HE SAY? *'Chickenbark:' WHAT DID YOU SAY? *'Mitch:' WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?????